Horror of Fanfiction 3: Everyone for Themselves
by InoSakuShine
Summary: Last fic of the 3. The Book of Fanfiction is back for it's last revenge. What happens when the village starts to turn against eachother and do some creative writing themselves, for their own devious purposes? It all starts with Tenten...
1. The Final Assault

**Ok everyone, look! It's the last fic of the 3 (as titled) and I hope you enjoy it. This time the fics are all made up by me, because before it took me too long to find real ones.**

**And if anyone hasn't read the first two, its okay. Read this one :)**

**Youll see what happens**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Horrors of Fanfiction 3: Everyone for Themselves**

**Chapter One: The Final Assault**

**A raging cloud as angry as an Uchiha's Sharigan swelled above the village. It swirled and roared with malicious intent. Raindrops of acid fell from it's depths. The final attempt what being made. It coughed and spluttered and spit out something venemous. Something that fell down, down, down into the village waiting to be found. A Book. A solitary Book. The last book of the trilogy.**

Kakashi's trained eye may have been the only one that spotted the change in weather before it retunred to normal. He remembered what it meant.

"We have trouble," he sighed.

**BAM**! It hit the ground with a force so great that the grass flattened against the gust of wind it sent flying from all sides. Few people were near the impact, and they noticed the sudden wind. The one person who was interested enough to search for the source of the disruption went by the name of Tenten.

The said girl brushed the bangs out of her eyes and squinted in the direction that the wind blew from. She was in training ground number 8, and bordering the green, clean area was a thicket of trees. Eventually her curiousity got the better of the teen, so Tenten lingered outside the outskirts of the forest. With her hand she brushed back a leafy branch and peered into the shady wood.

"What the-!" What she saw intrigued her. A dozen or so paces in, the cluster of plants and trees ceased. An incredible bare spot covered the ground as if someone threw a paper bomb in the middle of it. Stumbling on some roots, Tenten tripped her way to the center of the site. In the middle of the flat terrain, she found one, solitary object. A book.

Tenten wasn't one who read too much; she rather whip a kunai at a fifty-yard target than merely read about it. But there was something unique about this book that made it special. It was a simple and plain red book, with a simple and plain title; "Fanfiction 101".

_Hm_, Tenten thought. _That sounds so familliar. I think I've heard Neji or Lee talk about it, but that was so long ago... Tenten _didn't go out of her way to throw herself in other people's business, so how should she know what the heck this 'Fanfiction' was? She picked up the seemingly harmless book. "Let's get back to my house, then I'll see what you're all about," she thought out loud.

Tenten may have been naive, but there are two inconspicious figures traveling in the outpost town near Konoha that know what they want, and know what they're looking for. And, what's more, they knew where to get it. They had been questioning every person they set their eyes on about it.

"Well, Itachi, all signs point your home town," Kisame said, looking for the rogue Uchiha's reaction. The black haired man didn't even look at him.

"Let's just question one more," he said in his monotone voice, "Just to be sure." Kisame redirected his attention to a traveler advancing on their road. It was a small man with a straw hat, wheeling a barrel of flower. Just as they were about to cross paths Kisame stopped him with his shark-skin blade.

"You," he said, halting him. The man stopped in his tracks and trembled.

"Can I help you?"

"Have you heard of this Book called Fanfiction?" He asked, grinning, revealing rows of sharp, pointed teeth. The man could hardly keep the stutter from h is voice.

"M-My sister's daughter s-s-said something about rumors the other day, but I figure it's all just a story. I mean, there's not really such thing as a strange book with disturbing stories like that in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is there? My grandson lives there." Kisame chuckled.

"Bingo. Well guess what, there is." He drew his sword above the frightened man and-

"Kisame. Don't. It's not what we're here for. We don't need to draw any more attention to ourselves." His partner looked rather disappointed, but lowered his blade. He grunted, and they moved foward, leaving the man behind. They followed the path leading to Konoha, and once they went far enough the little man smirked uncertainly.

"At least, my niece said that a few months ago, I think."

Hmmm... Tenten lay on her stomach atop her bed, thinking. That strange book she found in the forest was in front of her. She flipped the cover open and found... a blank page. She flipped another page and found the same.

"Well is this a book or not?" she demanded, growing bored. As soon as the words exited her mouth she reached a full page. A full page of instigation on paper.

_Lost in Your Eyes_

_Peom-fic by Ino1Fan_

_NejixIno_

I_'ve had friends before_

_but I've never had a hero_

_And I found my dismayed eyes sore_

_from searching for the one._

_I burdened myself with lies_

_That 'the one' was someone else_

_But when I saw your blank eyes_

_I saw something no one else did_

_I saw my Knight in Shining Armor come_

_And you took my hand_

_and promised me you would always come_

_when I was in distress_

_I was naive and you were just Neji_

_saving me from what i fear_

_And I, Ino, feel so safe_

_whenever your soft eyes are near_

_I don't need anyone to take care of me, I said_

_But you saw through my lie_

_With those mesmerizing eyes_

_you can see the me inside_

_Arigato, Neji-kun_

The book thudded on the floor after sliding through Tenten's twitchingn fingers. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyeborws knitted together.

"Neji...Ino? Ino wrote this? Her and Neji?" She again scanned over the tenuous poem. "B-But I...Neji..." She grunted in frustration, unable to gather her feelings in an absolute statement. But Tenten had a gut feeling, and her gut feelings were usually powerful. Jealously bubbled in her stomach. And her gut feelings usually ended up resulting in hours at the training grounds, throwing her sharp, pointy frustrations at her target. Which was, in this case, Ino's head. No wonder Tenten never missed her target.

The book lay unforgotten in her depleting bookshelf.

* * *

Please Review! Ideas and critisms are WANTED! Thanks again. ; )


	2. Tenten's Own Fanfic

"I feel so much _better_!" Tenten told herself after a nice, long practice at the target field. She dove onto her bed, feeling thr softness of the comforter. She turned on her side and looked at her bookshelf. The red book was still there. "Let's see..." She plucked the book of the shelf, and re-read the poem. "Oh, Ino, Ino, Ino. What _shall_ we do about you?" Some people may not have known, but Tenten can be a bit...psycho.

The young kunoichi grabbed a black pen from her bedside table and openedand thrown it in the gutter for shame that a twelve year old girl could sound more sinister than him. Yes, that was long. "To plant the evidence... of Neji's undying love for me! Me! ME!"

"Tenten? TENTEN! Quiet down!"

"Sorry Mom." Tenten grabbed the book of "Fanfiction 101," and jumped out the window. Why? Because that's how ninja's do it. They don't go through doors. They jump out windows.

Ino was going about her daily business. It was Tuesday, also known as, Hunt For Sasuke Day. Sha was lingering by the Training Grounds, because she figured that's where he would be. She walked by a particularly beat up target.

"Eeeek!" The blond squealed, after seeing the target's face. It was a picture of her, with a Kunai buried in her forehead. "Who would d-do that?" The blond barely had to think to accuse the obvious choice. "Sakura! You're the book to one of it's blank pages. "I know exactly what to do." The pen scribbled furiously on paper, and what we call a _Fanfiction_, is born.

"Now," Tenten said, and laughed and laugh so evil Orochimaru would have pulled out his voicebox going down!" Ino marched home to grab a kunai or two, just in case. When she reached her house she saw that her mailbox was stuffed full. Curious, she reached in and took out a red book and a few envelopes. Retreating to her bedroom, she threw the mail on the floor; she was more interested in this book.

"I hope it's my weekly issue of Kunoichi Vogue!" She said, flipping it open. Blank page. She flipped again. There we go, writing. And this is what she read...

A poem by Neji

Tenten, I love you

and only you

just you

I wish everybody knew

I have eyes for no one else

and definetly not stupid

little blond girly girls that

dont know a kunai from a

shuriken and whose names

rhyme with Bambino,

Just you, my love

I only love you

Tenten Tenten Tenten

You're the best.

By the time Ino finished the first stanza she was giggling, but now she was full out laughing. 

"I never knew Neji was the sensitive type!" she giggled. "I just have to go return this to him! And rub it in his face!" She tucked the book under her arm-Sakura could wait. Sasuke Hunting Tuesday just turned into Tease Neji Tuesday. If, that is, she could find him.

Kakashi had a very disturbing nights sleep. Fanfiction was on his brain just before he feel asleep because of what he had saw that morning. And everyone knows whatever is on your mind is also in your dreams. And re-occuring dreams are symbolic.

"Welcome, welcome, to Cho's Dating Show! How is the audience tonight? Good, good, now without further ado, let's introduce our lucky bachelor for today! Kakashi Hatake!"

"Hi Kakashi!"

"Wooo, he's handsome!"

"Uh...Hi, everyone..." He waved a friendly hand, and hastily stuffed Icha Icha Paradise behind him. Kakashi found himself sitting in a chair before a huge audience, with a few curtains beside him.

"Well," said Cho, "You all know ho wthe game goes! We have three lovely ladies behind these curtains and the bachelor gets to ask them three questions each! then based on these answers he chooses which he would like and they go on a vacation to Lucky Season's Hotel together! And then you know what...!" The audience roared. "Okay, let's begin."

"Uh, okay. Bachelorette number one. What are your hobbies, what do you like, and what do you dislike?" Kakashi asked.

"My hobbies are collecting Pokemon cards, I like long walks on the beach, and I dislike my mother-in-law.

"Uh, Bacholorette number two, same questions."

"I have no hobbies, I don't like anything, and I dislike everything."

"Oh, okay. Bachelorett number three, what do you like, what's your favorite food, and what are your plans for the future.

"Well, I like cherry blossom trees, my favorite food is strawberries with whip creams, and as for the future I plan to become a successful Medic Nin so I can help my team."

"Time's up," Cho exclaimed. "Who will be the lucky lady you will take to the hotel?"

Hm, thought Kakashi, number three sounds good.

"Number three."

Before he knew it, he was at the hotel, ready to open the door and see his pick for the first time. He opened the door and walked it.

"No!" On the bed was Sakura, in a sexy maid outfit.

"Let's play doctor," she said and smiled.

"Nooooooo!"

Kakashi bolted upright in bed, sweating. "No! Not Sakura! Not again!" He realized he was in his own bed, safe. He wiped he forehead. "This isn't good. I have to drown out that dream with some good reading." He picked up Icha Icha Paradise from behind his pillow, and opened the page.

"What? ...No! NO!" Each and every page was filled with pictures of Sakura. "NOOOOO!"

Kakashi jerked upright.

"Am I...awake?" He really was this time. He pinched his cheek and felt the sting. "God, that was cruel." He found a note on his table. "What's this? A meeting? Now? I'm going to be late," he thought, glacing at the clock. It was the afternoon, and really must have overslept. He wondered why the Hokage wanted to see all the jounin and chunin in the village anyway.


End file.
